The EXOrcist : Take My Demon Soul
by yeoxogg227
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah seorang exorcist di Amerika, ia bertugas untuk mengeluarkan para iblis yang merasuki tubuh orang orang di sana. Dan Byun Baekhyun adalah salah seorangnya. Ia terancam dibunuh oleh iblis yang selalu membuntutinya. EXO fic. Chanbaek Baekyeol and HunHan KaiSoo other otp. DLDR. Mind to Review please?
1. PROLOG

**WARNING : FULL HORROR, lack of romance, BL, alur kecepeten, geje, pokoke mak nyus, deh...**

**Disclaimer : all cast isn't mine, based from exorcism ritual to release the Devil from human body, but this story is mine.**

**Cast : all of EXO member. Main : **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : HORROR / Supranatural / Mistery / Romance**

**_I've warn you this is full and BL, you don't like better don't read_**

.

.

Hai... Yeoxo Keunree komebaek padahal Ex Ghost belum update, lol... jujur pas lihat filmnya the Exorcist Keunree teriak kejer-kejer sendiri, serem banget sumpah. Apa lagi Keunree sendirian TAT...

With no bacot ;?; **_Yeoxoree mempersembahkan_**

**The EXOrcist : Take my demon soul**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Di suatu tempat di Washington DC...

**_ "AARRRGH! LET ME GOO!"_**

Teriak seorang _yeoja_ dengan begitu lantang namun memilukan, suaranya menggetarkan kaca jendela kamar itu juga. Tangan dan kakinya terikat di kasur karena 'iblis' yang mengendalikan tubuhnya tak mau berhenti memberontak berusaha menyakiti setiap orang yang berusaha mengeluarkannya.

Mulut _yeoja_ itu terbuka lebar, seakan bisa memuntahkan apa saja dari dalamnya... tak terkecuali...

Hewan-hewan neraka yang selalu siap merusak kehidupan manusia...

"_Say what you, the devil soul_. Keluarlah dari tubuh gadis ini!" perintah seorang _namja_ blasteran Inggris-Korea itu pada _yeoja_ tadi, lebih tepatnya sang iblis. Kemudian ia membacakan doa dengan mengangkat tangannya di atas _yeoja_ itu. Menarik tangannya menyeret iblis itu keluar...

Tepat saat sang iblis keluar... angin besar menerjang kamar itu dan menghempaskan sang exorcist dan beberapa sanak keluarga sang _yeoja_ ke lantai.

"Hampir saja." Kata _namja_ itu yang kemudian diikuti anggukan dari orang-orang lainnya.

_Yeoja_ itu tertidur pulas, di bagian dahinya ada bekas luka bakar saat pengeluaran iblis tadi. Oh... jangan lupakan bekas luka lebam dan sayatan karena sang iblis yang mencoba menghancurkan tubuh _yeoja_ itu.

"Kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu. _Good bye... take care your daughter. Keep your faith in God_." Salam _namja_ exorcist tadi. Orang tua dari _yeoja_ itu mengangguk.

"_Thank you_, **Park Chanyeol**."

.

.

.

.

.

Dini hari itu terasa sangaat sepi. Terutama di kediaman seorang _namja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia merupakan mahasiswa pindahan dari Korea. Ia belajar di Inggris untuk kedepannya karena masalah pada dirinya dan psikologisnya saat di Korea. Ia sering mendengar langkah kaki menyeruak dari lorong ruang keluarga rumahnya yang dulu. Ia juga sering mendengar suara orang menyanyi, entah lagu dalam bahasa mana namun yang Baekhyun tahu, itu seperti lagu...

**...kematian.**

Baekhyun bergidik mengingatnya. Terlebih saat ini pukul 02.58 AM. Masih sangat pagi untuk bangun. Namun bukan karena keinginannya ia terjaga hari itu. Ia terbangun karena merasakan hawa dingin sekaligus panas seketika menghampiri dirinya. Suara-suara yang lama tak ia dengar menyeruak kembali ke pendengarannya.

**"****_Come here, come to me, let me borrow your body, and broke it slowly..._****_(Kemarilah, datanglah padaku, biarkan aku meminjam tubuhmu, dan menghancurkannya perlahan...)_****"**

Nyanyian itu terdengar kembali, kali ini tak hanya satu orang. Melainkan Baekhyun mendengar lebih dari lima orang bersahut-sahutan. Lagu kematian itu kembali menyakiti pendengarannya. Sampai-sampai ia berteriak keras memecah sunyi dini hari itu.

**_"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!"_**

Nafasnya memburu. Ia tak punya tumpuan, ia hanya seorang diri di apartemen tersebut. Orang tuanya tinggal di Korea karena merasa anaknya itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk menangani kehidupannya sekarang.

Namun mereka salah...

Anak semata wayang mereka dalam bahaya besar. Lebih dari apa yang terjadi padanya enam tahun lalu di Korea.

**Pukul 03.00 AM**

Hidung Baekhyun mencium bau kabel terbakar, ia pikir ada konsleting atau apa namun lampu masih bersinar temaram. Bau benda yang terbakar itu semakin meracuni indra penciumannya. Ia meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Memeluk lutut mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Mendadak ia merasa seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang sangat berat. Ia mendapati listrik di rumahnya padam. Kemudian menyala lagi menampakkan wajah-wajah mengerikan yang pernah menemuinya enam tahun yang lalu.

"_We meet again, little boy_ Baekhyeon." Sapa sang ketua dengan wujud yang sangat mengerika. Lidah Baekhyun kelu... ia tak sanggup berteriak. Dan tanpa di sangka saat ia menoleh...

... ia mendapati wajah rusak penuh darah dengan kulit mengelupas dari seorang _namja_ bersayap burung gagak yang menampilkan sederet taringnya yang tajam.

**_"ANIYAAAAAAAA!"_**

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Halo... author dengan segala kengeriannya ada di sini. Joneun Keunree or Yoree imnida.**

Saya balik dengan ff baru bergenre **FULL HORROR ROMANCE** kali ini. Saya bikin main pairnya ChanBaek karena momen mereka yang semakin dikit -_nangis_. Semoga kalian semua suka.

Oh, iya... kalau ada yang tanya Keunree takut hantu apa nggak, Keunree ngga bisa jawab. Tapi kalo dengerin cerita dll gitu saya biasa aja sih.

Saya juga suka banget sama film horror yang full hantu/iblis gitu daripada pembunuhan. _I hate blood_. Saya benci darah... dan benci boneka berbentuk manusia juga -_phobia mungkin_- karena suatu kejadian waktu saya masih kecil ttg boneka barbie.

Sekian dulu curhatnya...

**Saya bakal lanjut kalau reviewnya banyak diatas 20 mungkin -maruk. Tapi janji bakal update minggu depan kalo banyak yang suka.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**Please no spammers, no siders, no bash, jadi review ya? Fav dan Follow juga boleh :D banget malah.**

**_Thank You -bbuing-bbuing bareng Emily Rose-_**


	2. I Meet You

Sesuai janji, saya update ff satu ini sekarang ;?; bagi ChanBaek shipper! Angkat banner! Romance dimulai dari chapter ini kedepan. Tapi horrornya masih kok :P Oh iya sebelumnya maaf kalo nggak semua couple ada di ff ini... dan Kota Washington itu dimana? _/plak/ga usah dijawab_.

Tanpa bacot lebih panjang ;_tapi ntar dilanjut diakhir, hahaha_;

**_Yeoxoree mempersembahkan_**

**The EXOrcist : Take My Demon Soul**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 08.00, Washington DC University**

"Amadea Kristy!" _;ngeksis bentar, masbuloh? lol;_

_"Presence, Sir."_

**"Byun Baekhyun!"**

Absen dosen yang sedang mengajar hari itu. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari mahasiswa yang beliau panggil. Mahasiswa yang lain juga menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan namun tak ada sosok dari seorang Byun Baekhyun disana.

_"Absence, Sir."_ Kata seorang namja berambut lavender perak.

"Oh, **Xi Luhan**_. Do you know about Mr_. Byun _presence?_" Tanya Dosen mereka. Namja bernama Luhan itu mengangguk. Dan menjawab.

"_Yes, Sir._ Baekhyun izin, ia sedang sakit. Tadi ia mengirim pesan padaku, ini surat izinnya." Luhan berdiri dan menyerahkan surat izin Baekhyun yang ia tulis tadi pagi atas permintaan Baekhyun. Dosennya mengangguk.

"Chatarina Wendi."

_"Yes I'm here, Sir!"_

"Dionisius Mitchell!"

_"Presence!"_

"Luna Nicholen!"

_"Here!"_

**"Oh Sehun!"**

_"Presence, Sir."_ Jawab namja dengan warna rambut super mencolok –_bubble gum pink_– itu. Ia tetap memasang _pokerface_ andalannya sejak masuk ke kelas tadi. Ia dan Baekhyun merupakan teman dekat, mereka berdua berasal dari Korea Selatan sedangkan Luhan berasal dari China.

Kemudian sang dosen menutup buku absensi dan memulai pelajaran yang menurut Sehun, membosankan. Beruntung bagi mereka pelajaran hari itu hanya berlangsung sebentar dan mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Sehun–ah... bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan saat pelajaran sudah selesai. Ia mengemasi barang–barangnya dan menenteng ranselnya. Sehun menoleh, wajahnya masih datar.

"Ayo, kenapa tidak? Diakan _bestfriendku_." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Luhan cemberut.

"Lalu aku siapamu?"

"Kau _namjachinguku_, siapalagi. Ayo berangkat! Kita ajak Kyungsoo juga." Ajak Sehun sambil berlalu setelah mengacak rambut Luhan. Namja itu tersenyum senang dan segera mengejar Sehun yang sudah menantinya di ambang pintu kelas.

Sepangjang koridor universitas mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa. Masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun hingga ia absen hari itu. Sepertinya banyak mahasiswa yang sudah pulang terbukti dengan suasana koridor yang sepi.

Tiba–tiba mata mereka tertuju pada gudang sekolah, disana ada seseorang. Sesosok _yeoja_, ia sedang menangis membelakangi mereka. Karena merasa penasaran, Sehun menghampirinya. Luhan berharap saat _yeoja_ itu menengok... ia bukanlah _banshee_ atau apapun sejenisnya.

_"Hey, what're you doing here? I think when girls are sad they will choose toilet for crying."_ Tanya Sehun sambil memasang wajah waspada. Tak biasanya gudang sekolah mereka yang angker dimasuki oleh siswa–siswi di sana.

_Yeoja_ itu menoleh menampakkan wajahnya yang cantik –meski bagi Sehun wajah Luhan lebih cantik– dengan mata sembab. _Yeoja_ itu menatap Sehun horror. Sehun adalah alasan mengapa ia menangis.

_"Are you Oh Sehoon?"_ Tanya _yeoja_ itu masih menatap sang _namja_ heran. Luhan pun setia menunggu di luar. Perasaannya tak enak.

_"Yes. Wh.. what's wrong with me?"_ Sehun mendadak gagap. Ia merasa kondisi sekitarnya menjadi aneh. Hawa panas dan dingin serasa menusuk–nusuk kulitnya. Hey... darimana hawa ini berasal?

_Yeoja_ itu berpaling ke arah Luhan. Ia tambah melotot sekarang, nafasnya tercekat. "Kita keluar dari tempat ini dan aku ceritakan semuanya."

.

"Sehun–ah, apa kau percaya apa yang _yeoja_ bernama Krystal itu katakan?" Tanya Luhan pada _namjachingu–_nya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di mobil menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang ada tugas tambahan dari dosennya.

"Entahlah. _Yeoja_ itu bilang dia mendapat penglihatan... bahwa aku akan kedatangan tamu suatu hari dan memburumu yang entah apa alasannya. Ia hanya bilang ini berhubungan dengan exo– apa tadi? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas." Kata Sehun. Ia memijit pelipisnya karena merasa pusing sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang Krystal katakan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo datang memecah keheningan.

"_Annyeong_! Maaf lama menunggu... _kajja_ kita menjenguk Baekhyun!" katanya.

Ia masuk ke jok belakang dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, ponsel yang tak pernah dilihat maupun dipinjam oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Saat ia menekan tombol '_on_' terpampanglah _wallpaper_ _handphone_nya. Fotonya dengan seorang _namja _berkulit tan. _Namja_ yang menjadi _namjachinggu_nya dan menghilang enam tahun yang lalu. Tepat dimana Baekhyun mengalami seluruh kejadian buruk beruntun.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah siap menjadi kambing congek saat itu namun ternyata baik Sehun maupun Luhan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Hey... ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Sedari tadi aku tak mendengar kalian berbicara." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak kaku. Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Entahlah, tadi kami bertemu dengan _yeoja_ aneh dari kelas seberangmu dan ia juga mengatakan hal aneh dengan penglihatan masa depannya." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Ia sedang tidak mood bicara karena memikirkan perkataan _yeoja_ itu.

"Maksudmu, Jung Soo Jung Krystal? Dia sahabatku. Dia memang bisa meramal dan melihat masa depan kau tahu? Memangnya dia mengatakan apa pada kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo panjang lebar –menurut Sehun dan Luhan.

Kali ini Luhan yang menjawab, "Ia bilang, Sehun akan kedatangan tamu kemudian ia memburuku. Dan itu ada hubungannya dengan Exoblablabla dan juga kalau tidak salah, anak Lucifer."

Kyungsoo tertegun... ia ingat sesuatu akan _namjachingu_nya, Jongin. Yang pada hari sebelum ia menghilang ia mengatakan bahwa kalau ia harus pergi ini ada hubungannya dengan mammon dan Lucifer.

"Aku tak merasa bahwa itu hal baik, namun saranku untuk kalian berdua. Berusahalah untuk tidak berdekatan saat dimana tamu itu datang." Saran Kyungsoo dengan tatapan serius pada mereka berdua. Ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Baekhyun.

**_TOK TOK TOK_**

"Baekhyunnie... aku Kyungsoo. Bolehkah kami masuk ke dalam? Ada Sehun dan Luhan juga di sini." Kata Kyungsoo sambil terkadang mengetok pintunya pelan dan perlahan berubah cepat karena tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Coba kau buka, mungkin tidak dikunci." Usul Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya seakan mau mengatakan 'itu tidak sopan'.

**_CKREK!_**

Benar saja, pintunya tak dikunci. Mereka melongokan kepalanya ke dalam rumah. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat mendapati kondisi rumah Baekhyun saat itu. Barang–barang berserakan, vas bunga pecah berkeping–keping, figura foto pun tak ada yang terpajang lurus, semuanya miring. Rumah Baekhyun seperti kemalingan. Kyungsoo segera menghambur kedalam ruangan mencari Baekhyun tak peduli ia akan melukai kakinya dengan pecahan kaca atau tidak.

"BAEKHYUNIE!"

Kyungsoo segera memeluk sosok Baekhyun yang meringkuk di samping tempat tidur. Matanya berkantung menandakan ia tak bisa tidur semalaman. Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih terisak pelan.

"Kyungie... terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan hampir seperti bisikan.

_"Gwenchannayo_, Baekie." Kyungsoo membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk di kasur. Saat Baekhyun sudah tenang, Kyungsoo menyuruh Luhan dan Sehun untuk masuk. Tak disangka... reaksi Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun sama seperti reaksi Krystal tadi.

"Luhanie... sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Sehun... terlebih saat sang tamu itu datang." Kata Baekhyun bersungguh–sungguh. Pasangan kekasih itu mendadak bingung... sudah tiga orang memperingatkan mereka seperti ini. Dan Baekhyun yang tidak tahu menahu tentang Krystal dan Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan mereka berdua. Apa itu tidak aneh.

Lagi–lagi... Sehun merasakan hawa panas dingin yang sama menghampirinya. Ia tak nyaman berada di kamar itu. Satu–satunya tempat yang paling rapi diantara semua ruangan di rumah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan benda–benda hancur dan pecahan kaca.

"Kita keluar dari tempat ini, ajak aku kemanapun kalian mau, sejauh apapun kalian membawaku, jauh dari tempat ini. Akan ku ceritakan semuanya." Setelah itu Baekhyun meraih ponsel dan dompetnya. Berjalan cepat diikuti tiga _namja_ yang saling melempar pandangan bingung di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di kediaman Park Chanyeol**

_Namja_ itu terlihat masih setia berkutat dengan berkas–berkasnya.

Mau tahu isinya?

Daftar nama orang yang akan menerima _exorcism_ di seluruh dunia. Namun tentu saja tak semuanya yang ia atasi. Hanya kasus yang terjadi sekita Washington DC saja. Meski terkadang ia membantu _exorcist_ lainnya untuk bertugas.

"Hei Park Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak lelah sejak kemarin malam mengurusi berkas–berkas usang itu sendirian, huh?" Tanya rekan kerjanya sambil menyesap kopi panas yang dihidangkan lima menit lalu.

"Berisik, kau pun tidak membantu **Park Jiyeon**. Adik seperti apa itu membiarkan kakaknya berkerja sendirian sementara kau dengan santainya meminum kopi sambil bercengkrama dengan **'teman tak terlihatmu'** itu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melirik sinis pada adik perempuannya yang tidak tahu tata krama itu.

_"Whatever you said."_ Kata Jiyeon akhirnya sebelum ia memeletkan lidah mengejek kakak kandungnya itu. Kemudian ia keluar bersamaan dengan...

...kursi di depannya yang mendadak bergerak seperti habis diduduki seseorang.

"Ternyata dia memang punya teman seperti itu, buktinya selalu ikut kemanapun ia pergi dan sebagainya. Untunglah temannya itu juga perempuan." Gumam Chanyeol dalam keheningan. Lembar demi lembar ia periksa dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kim Jongin... menerima _exorcism_ enam tahun yang lalu... tubuhnya dirasuki oleh iblis dimensi dan dipaksa untuk memberikan tubuhnya seutuhnya pada sang iblis. Sebelumnya ia dikabarkan menghilang dan ditemukan di Kanada lalu menerima _exorcism_ di sana." Chanyeol memeriksa berkas itu dengan teliti kemudian menarik berkas itu dan menyendirikannya.

Saat itu juga matanya tertuju pada foto seorang namja. Ia menatap berkas itu lama sekali... kemudian membacanya.

"Byun Baekhyun... menerima _exorcism_ enam tahun yang lalu... tubuhnya dirasuki oleh tiga iblis sekaligus diantaranya ada satan dan ... sekarang pindah ke Washington DC untuk menghindari kejadian itu terulang lagi?"

**_SRAK!_**

Chanyeol menelantarkan berkas–berkas itu di meja kerjanya. Mengambil berkas milik Jongin dan Baekhyun kemudian menyambar jaketnya pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, ada satu berkas tercecer di lantai... itu milik...

**_Oh Sehoon_**

_Menerima exorcism sembilan tahun lalu karena tubuhnya dirasuki Lucifer dan ia hampir membunuh kakaknya kerena itu. Saat malam dimana ia menerima exorcism ia berkata bahwa suatu hari satan akan menemukan cara untuk menghadirkan neraka ke dunia. Dan setelah dibebaskan dari satan... ia tak mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam._

.

"Jiyeon–ah! Tinggalkan temanmu itu sebentar saja. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan!" Perintah Chanyeol sembari menarik kursi untuk ia duduki. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di situ. Terlihat oleh Chanyeol –_ia punya indera keenam begitu juga dengan Jiyeon_– teman spesial adiknya itu mengangguk dan menghilang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah kakaknya itu. Raut mukanya masih tetap tenang namun tersirat rasa bingung yang mendalam. Tak biasanya saudara laki–lakinya itu gusar.

"Kau bilang saat pemakaman orang tua kita dua tahun yang lalu, kau melihat penampakan?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia menatap adiknya yang mencoba mengingat kejadian dua tahun silam, saat orang tuanya dimakamkan setelah mengalami kecelakaan saat menjalankan tugas Exorcist di Amerika.

"Ya... kenapa?" Tanyanya balik.

"Apakah kau mengingat ciri–ciri orang itu? Ceritakan padaku." Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar. Ia mengamati berkas milik Kim Jongin itu dengan seksama.

"Dia adalah seorang _namja_, rambutnya ikal, kulitnya agak gelap. Ia memiliki bekas sayatan panjang di lengannya. Aku tak ingat apakah ia punya sayap atau tidak." Tukas Jiyeon masih memandang bingung pada Chanyeol.

_Exorcist _itu meremas berkas namja bernama Kim Jongin itu kuat–kuat. Berarti berkas yang ada padanya itu palsu. Ia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Saat hendak pergi, Jiyeon menahannya dengan kata–kata...

"Dia tak sendiri..."

Chanyeol menoleh heran. "Ceritakan." Perintahnya sambil tetap berdiri.

"Dia bersama seekor makhluk neraka... bersayap burung, dengan bentuk wajah dan badan campuran dari hewan lain yang tak aku ketahui. Perlahan tapi pasti makhluk itu berubah menjadi manusia. Seorang _namja _dengan mata semerah darah..." Jiyeon menghentikan ceritanya sebentar.

"Aku medengar mereka berbicara, bahwa satan akan menemukan orang yang dapat membawanya menuju seorang _namja_ yang selama ini dicarinya. Dan membebaskan anak lucifer kedunia untuk mendatangkan neraka. Mereka bilang semua ini berhubungan..."

Tepat setelah itu langit mendadak gelap. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.00 dan perlahan hujan deras membasahi kota Washington kala itu.

"... mereka bilang semua akan terulang." Kata Jiyeon mengakhiri ceritanya.

Chanyeol berbalik menatap adik perempuannya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak berangkat kuliah? Bukankah hari ini kau ada pelajaran?"

Jiyeon menatapnya nanar, "Mereka menganggapku aneh, menganggapku sinting karena aku berbicara sendiri dan selalu menyendiri. Aku muak dengan itu!"

Chanyeol menenangkan adiknya.

"Kau tidak aneh, karena aku tahu sebenarnya tentangmu. Kau tetap saudara kandungku, adik perempuanku yang kusayangi."

Dan oleh perkataan Chanyeol itu, '_sahabat spesial'_ Jiyeon menghilang... untuk selamanya.

_'Selamat tinggal Jiyeon–ah...'_

Jiyeon menangis dalam pelukan kakaknya. Mulai sekarang ia sendirian tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi kebaikannya juga. Chanyeol mengelus kepala adiknya dengan sayang. Setelah meredakan tangisnya. Jiyeon melepas pelukannya berlari mengambil jas dan ponselnya.

"Kuantarkan kau kemanapun juga!"

"Terima kasih, bawa aku sedekat mungkin dengan orang ini." Kata Chanyeol sembari menyodorkan berkas satunya yang ia bawa.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Jiyeon mengernyit dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tentu saja... ayo!"

.

.

**_'Tak kusangka mereka menemukan kita sebegitu cepat.'_**

.

.

Sementara itu Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di sebuah cafe. Mereka masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing–masing. Pelayan cefe itu datang membawa empat gelas jus pesanan mereka.

"Ini pesanan anda, _please enjoy your meal._ Mau tambah makanan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"_No. Thanks_." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Setelah pelayan itu undur diri kembali ke dapur. Empat orang _namja_ itu hanya menatap minuman mereka tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Hening berkelanjutan.

"Kuharap kalian tak terlalu terganggu karena ceritaku." Kata Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Tiga _namja_ lainnya mengangguk mencoba setenang mungkin. Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya untuk bercerita.

"Aku memperingatkanmu Sehun–ah. Cobalah untuk tak bersama siapapun malam ini. Dan untukmu Luhan menginaplah di tempat saudaramu mulai hari ini. Perasaanku tak enak. Dan untuk Kyungsoo, maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?" Sehun menatapnya heran, lagi–lagi peringatan untuknya namun Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun memandang keluar cafe, dimana derasnya hujan masih setia menyapu debu di kota Washington.

Baekhyun memulai ceritanya...

Mulai dari kejadian ia terjaga karena mendengar nyanyian yang lama tak ia dengar, perjumpaannya dengan beberapa iblis neraka, sampai penglihatannya saat lima menit jatuh ke neraka. Satan akan melepaskan anaknya ke bumi, ia mengincar Luhan. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa. Dan pukul empat setelah perjumpaannya itu, mereka menghilang tergantikan oleh suara bisikan yang menyeramkan dan teriakan melengking yang memilukan.

Tak akan ia lupakan bagaimana rupa makhluk–makhluk neraka yang berkeliaran di rumahnya dini hari tadi. Terutama si makhluk bersayap burung gagak dengan wajah rusak penuh darah dengan nyanyian kematiannya yang membuat bulu roma siapapun berdiri.

Dan itulah saat dimana Baekhyun mengamuk, mencoba mengusir semua makhluk itu dari rumahnya. Tapi tak berhasil... untung mereka menghilang dengan sendirinya saat sinar matahari mulai menampakkan kilaunya.

"Kau pandai bercerita Baek. Aku merinding mendengarnya." Kata Luhan sambil bergidik ngeri, ia berusaha mengingat pesan Baekhyun padanya sekuat otaknya bisa.

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?" Baekhyun heran.

"Tentu saja aku '**sangat**' mempercayaimu." Kali ini Luhan menjawab bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun masih terdiam. Mereka bertiga memandangnya bingung. _Namja_ itu tetap tercenung diam seribu bahasa. Ia tak bisa berkata apa–apa.

Ia mengingat yang Krystal katakan tadi pagi, bahwa ia akan memburu Luhan. Tanpa aba–aba, Sehun pergi keluar cafe dan membawa pergi mobilnya sendirian meninggalkan tiga _namja_ yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih melongo.

"Kita akan naik taksi tentu saja." Jawab Luhan enteng. Ia menerka–nerka apa yang terjadi pada _namjachingu_nya. Ia masih ingat kalau Sehun dan dirinya harus berpisah sementara. Dan ia tak akan mengecewakan sahabatnya yang telah memperingatkan dirinya.

"Luhanie, sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang. Tak perlu membawa apa–apa. Pokoknya kau harus pergi sekarang." Kata Baekhyun, ia berdiri tiba–tiba dan menarik tangan sahabatnya keluar cafe itu. Sebelumnya ia sudah meninggalkan uang di meja.

.

Setelah keberangkatan Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menunggu bus di halte. Mereka akan kembali ke rumah Baekhyun. Hujan masih belum reda meski hanya tinggal gerimis. Banyak orang berlalu–lalang di jalan. Menerobos gerimis kala itu.

"Siapa saudara Luhan yang kau maksud, Baekhyunie?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tangannya terjulur menadah gerimis yang masih menitik dengan telapak tangannya yang pucat.

"Xi Zhu Min atau kau boleh memanggilnya Kim Min Seok. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Aku merasa ia memiliki kekuatan atau sesuatu yang supernatural. Ia menyimpan banyak misteri di silsilah keluarganya." Jawab Baekhyun. Ternyata ia tahu banyak tentang Luhan dan sanak saudaranya.

"Aku sengaja tak mengatakannya tadi, karena Sehun akan mengetahuinya." Lanjut Baekhyun. Bus yang mereka tunggu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu akhirnya datang, mereka naik ke sana. Namun Kyungsoo berhenti ditengah jalan.

"Aku merasa tak enak pada Sehun." Bisiknya pelan.

**PUK!**

Sebuah tangan dingin menepuk bahunya. Itu membuat Kyungsoo bergidik, Baekhyun yang sudah naik ke bus tidak menyadarinya. Suara tawa seorang _yeoja_ membuatnya menoleh.

"Hey! Kau tak perlu takut aku bukan hantu." Kata _yeoja_ itu, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. "Chanyeol _oppa_, masuklah dan cari _namja_ itu di dalam!"

Ternyata itu Park Jiyeon. Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa ia bisa menemukan mereka secepat itu. Karena akupun tidak tahu. Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun di dalam. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu arah.

"Byun Baekhyun, ikutlah denganku aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Kata Chanyeol sembari menarik Baekhyun yang kebingungan keluar dari bus yang sekarang melaju di jalanan.

"Tepat pada waktunya." Kata Jiyeon mengingat kakaknya dan _namja_ yang digandengnya hampir terjebak dalam bus.

"Tempat ini tidak nyaman. Ku antarkan kalian ke rumah, dan kami akan menceritakan segalanya pada kalian." Kata Jiyeon.

Dua _namja_ yang kebingungan itu melongo tak percaya. Itu adalah ketiga kalinya sederet kalimat yang mirip terucap dari tiga orang yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Take My Demon Soul – To Be Continued**

**.**

_Makasih buat yang udah review dan fav/follow, saya seneng banget. Kalo yang nggak review apakah mereka termasuk sesuatu? Hahaha..._

_Gimana? Bingung nggak? Kalo chapter kemarin pendek itu wajar, namanya aja prolog /ketawa geje /dilempar sandal. Ini tetep BL Yaoi kok, di sana Jiyeon T–Ara cuma jadi adiknya Chanyeol aja. _

_Oh iya, sebenernya saya pengen ikut eonnie saya di Pos KKN yang katanya ada penunggunya itu, pengen uji nyali. Tapi kan saya nggak ada sangkut–pautnya sama situ jadinya batal, deh /kecewa. _

_Ada yang punya/tahu film horror yang nyeremin baget nggak? Mau tahu dong... tulis di review box ya~? Note : horror supernatural kalo bisa._

**_Balasan reviewnya :_**

**_Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics_**_ : itu baru prolog chingu makanya pendek banget, kalo sekarang udah nambah panjang... C: ini udah dilanjut~ _

**_Azura Lynn Gee :_**_ wah... makasih saya seneng anda suka C:_

**_Boowan :_**_ huee *masih nangis* iya... semoga Chanbaek balikan ;?;. Terima kasih chingu..._

**_WulannS :_**_ hiyaaa... makasih~ tos! saya juga suka horror. Updated! Makasih chiguya 3_

**_siscaMinstalove :_**_ hehehe... itu berarti author udah berhasil *plak. Udah dilanjut ne? Semoga all EXO official pairing bisa saya masukin di sini :D #saya usahakan._

**_Park Ri Yeon_**_ : Yey! Eh!? Anda suka suspense, gore atau apa itu namanya? __**HUWAAA~**__ #ngumpet di kuburan# entah kenapa saya itu 'kasihan' kalo liat gituan, walau jelas jelas cuma bohongan sih. Padahal koleksi film kaya gitu di laptop saya banyak banget lol. Hahaha... saya emang suka Costantine, tapi buat saya itu kurang horror... saya lebih suka The Exorcist dan sekuel lainnya. Sudah dilanjut~! #panjang banget balesannya._

**_SHY Fukuru :_**_ sudah di update, chinguya... semoga suka :D_

**_bysJ :_**_ wah... anda segitu excitednya, saya terharu... :'D terima kasih! Ini sudah dilanjut XD_

**_chanyeol41 :_**_ di chapter ini ChanBaek udah ketemu chingu~ 3 _

**_EXOB.A.P HunHan DaeLo :_**_ Yeah! Terimakasih... saya overreacted banget deh... oke~!_

**_ajib4ff :_**_ sudah dilanjut... terimakasih chinguya~ :D_

**_Guest :_**_ makasih~ saya seneng banget! Ini sudah dilanjut semoga suka XD_

**_SeBaekbias :_**_ updated! Makasih chinguya..._

**_ArRuSwari96 : _**_makasih... filmnya yang asli serem banget sih lol XP tapi saya punya kasetnya dari The Exorcist sampe yg Last. Buat hiburan kalo lagi boring hehehe..._

_Sekian balasan saya semoga readerdeul suka fanfic saya yang ini dan juga cerita lainnya terutama Ex Ghost yang paling saya utamakan. Happy Reading, wanna read my other fanfic? Go to my page then :D_

**_Review juseyo~!_**

**_No bash chara, no silent readers please... Fav/Follow/RnR are welcomed~!_**

**_Thank You –dadah bareng John Costantine _**_#__**lol**_**_–_**


	3. I See You

Hola~ apa kabar? Maaf lama nggak nongol... lagi sibuk cari sekolah. Keunree sangat senang! Karena banyak yang memberi respon bagus. Thank you #bow. Tanpa bacot lebih panjang tapi lagi*lagi dilanjut di akhir...

**_Yeoxoree mempersembahkan_**

**The EXOrcist : Take My Demon Soul**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

"Tempat ini tidak nyaman. Ku antarkan kalian ke rumah, dan kami akan menceritakan segalanya pada kalian." Kata Jiyeon.

"Hah?" BaekSoo melongo. Tapi toh akhirnya mereka memberitahu kakak-beradik itu rumah Baekhyun dan sesuai perkataannya, JiYeol mengantar mereka. Jiyeon mengendarai mobil itu sambil bernyanyi kecil mengikuti irama lagu.

Di jok depan, Chanyeol diam tanpa ekspresi. Jiyeon saja sampai jengah menoleh ke kanan untuk mengajak bicara kakaknya itu. Dan di jok tengah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berbisik-bisik tentang apakah mereka diculik dan sebagainya.

Tak ada lima belas menit, mobil Jiyeon sudah terparkir di halaman depan rumah Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi BaekSoo melongo.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui.

Jiyeon mengemudikan Porsche-nya dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam tanpa ditilang polisi.

Baekhyun segera membuka kunci rumahnya namun belum sempat ia memutar kunci terakhir, Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan memegang tangan Baekhyun. _Namja_ itu merasakan desiran di hatinya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu, lebih baik kita membicarakan hal ini di rumah kami." Kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada Jiyeon.

_"Molla~"_ Jawabnya santai. Kyungsoo ikut mengedikkan bahunya.

_'Aish... aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku kali ini.'_ Batin Baekhyun pasrah. Mereka ber-empat menuju ke kediaman keluarga Park.

Jiyeon menyetel lagu di stereonya. Lagu dari Evanescence, Whisper. Tiga orang dari empat masih bungkam. Mereka bingung mau membicarakan hal apa. Tetapi Jiyeon memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh iya... sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Park Jiyeon, aku anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Aku kuliah di University of Washington. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di London." Terang _yeoja_ yang terlihat agak tomboy walau berambut panjang itu.

"Dan perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah kakaknya. Seperti kata _dongsaeng_ku, dulu kami tinggal di Inggris." Kata Chanyeol sambil menoleh sedikit ke jok belakang.

"Eum... namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku orang Korea yang bersekolah di sini." Kemudian Baekhyun menyenggol tangan Kyungsoo. _Namja_ dengan _doe eyes_ itu tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh! Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku dan Baekhyun satu universitas di University of Washington. Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Jiyeon-ah." Kata Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke Baekhyun kemudian Jiyeon.

"Tentu saja kau tak pernah bertemu bahkan melihatnya." Tukas Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan _smirk_ mengejek.

"Aku tak pernah masuk kelas, kau tahu?" Kata Jiyeon dengan sedikit nada bangga terselip dalam cara bicaranya. Anak ini...

BaekSoo mengangguk paham. Pantas saja tersebar desas-desus ada seorang mahasiswi yang tak pernah masuk kelas namun tidak ditindak oleh dosen bahkan ketua yayasan.

"Lalu apa pekerjaanmu, Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya namja bermarga Byun itu.

"Tak usah seformal itu padaku, cukup panggil aku Chanyeol. Sebenarnya aku ini serabutan." Kata Chanyeol melucu namun ia mendapat pukulan telak dari Jiyeon. Ia mengumpat. "_Shit!_"

"Jangan dipercaya, dia selalu begitu. Melucu tak kenal situasi."

"Baiklah, Park Ji Yeon. Begini... tak mudah mendiskripsikan pekerjaanku," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap cermin depan mobil yang memperlihatkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang memasang wajah serius menunggu jawabannya.

"aku bekerja untuk membebaskan manusia dari iblis atau hantu. Sebut saja aku seorang **_Exorcist_**. Aku mewarisi keahlian itu dari mendiang orang tuaku. Ayahku seorang pendeta dan ibuku adalah orang yang aktif dalam kegiatan kerohanian. Dan tadah... jadilah aku seorang _Exorcist_." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Itu pasti berat." Pendapat itulah yang diutarakan Kyungsoo.

"Menurutku, lebih berat bagi orang yang harus menerima _exorcism_ itu sendiri." Komentar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memelengkan kepalanya bingung. Jiyeon dapat melihatnya sekilas, ia menatap Chanyeol seakan menyuruhnya menjelaskan pada dua orang ini.

"_Exorcist _adalah orang yang melakukan kegiatan _exorcism_. Sedangkan **_exorcism_** itu sendiri adalah sebutan untuk cara yang kami -_para exorcist_- lakukan untuk mengeluarkan iblis, roh, hantu, dan sebagainya."

Suasana menjadi canggung kembali. Lagu yang diputar Jiyeon pun sampai di bagian akhir. Dimana sang vocalist menyanyi dengan banyak _backing vocal_.

.

**_Servatis a periculum [save us from danger]_**

**_Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil]_**

.

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Ia teringat akan nyanyian kematian itu. Terutama saat sang makhluk bersayap gagak yang menyanyikannya. Nada tingginya dapat menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengar suara melengking tinggi itu. Seperti lagu _Karlmeyer_ yang dapat menyebabkan gangguan mental dan selalu terngiang dalam pikiran.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Jiyeon setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Kyungsoo keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia tercengang karena rumah keluarga Park yang sangat megah serta elegan. Rumah sebesar ini dengan hanya ditinggali dua orang bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Walaupun desainnya sederhana tetap saja bagi orang awam, rumah ini terlihat seperti kastil.

Baekhyun menyusul dari pintu sebelah kanan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak nafas dan pusing. Ia limbung dan 'hampir' jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan lengan Baekhyun di pundaknya supaya ia dapat berpegangan. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Chanyeol memapah namja itu memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa mereka berdua, oh... bertiga sadari. Jiyeon mengambil kamera dan memotret kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang bersama Baekhyun saat itu.

_'Moment langka seperti ini tak boleh di sia-siakan._' Batin Jiyeon senang, sekaligus jahil mungkin? _Who know?_ Dan karena mendengar suara orang tertawa pelan, Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia menemukan Jiyeon sedang melihat kameranya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau kenapa Jiyeon-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jiyeon berhenti tertawa dan menggeleng, lalu ia masuk ke rumahnya itu bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

.

Di dalam rumah keluarga Park, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Mereka memandang ke sekelilingnya, mendapati banyak lukisan terpajang, benda-benda antik dan ada satu hal yang aneh. Ada patung berbentuk kerangka tangan manusia, bentuknya sangat nyata seakan bisa mencengkeram tanganmu kalau kau berani menyentuhnya.

"Coba saja kau pegang!" Kata Jiyeon sambil tersenyum aneh, seperti seringaian. BaekSoo menggeleng cepat. _Yeoja_ itu terkekeh, kemudian ia mendekatkan tangannya pada patung tangan itu dan memegangnya.

"Lihat! Tanganku baik-baik saja'kan?" Kata Jiyeon memastikan, dan..

**KREK!**

Kerangka tangan itu bergerak mencengkeram tangan Jiyeon yang membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget sampai hampir menjatuhkan figura foto keluarga Park. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlonjak menabrak Chanyeol. Ia pun tersandung kaki jenjang namja tinggi itu dan. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menangkapnya yang hampir limbung.

**_Huft..._**

Mereka bertiga mendengus kesal pada Jiyeon yang sekarang sudah tertawa gembira masuk ke kamarnya.

"Abaikan dia, Jiyeon memang selalu begitu. Sama seperti diriku." Nasihat Chanyeol berkenaan dengan sifat jahil adik perempuannya itu. BaekSoo hanya mengangguk paham. Mereka bertiga pun memasuki ruang kerja keluarga Park. Dan di sana sudah ada Jiyeon.

"Lho!? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana Jiyeon-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Sejak rumah ini penuh dengan pintu dan lorong rahasia, Kyungsoo _oppa_." Jawab Jiyeon sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya kepadamu." Mulai Chanyeol. "Oh, kalian berdua silahkan duduk."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun duduk di sofa seberang Jiyeon dan Chanyeol. Ditengahnya sebuah meja kaca membatasi mereka berempat. Vas bunga kristal menghiasi bagian atasnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kalau boleh tahu, apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya pindah ke Amerika?" Tanya namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Kyungsoo mencoba menegarkan sahabatnya dengan memegangi lengan Baekhyun.

"Ceritanya panjang..." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Tak apa." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kuharap ceritanya tidak membosankan." Kata Jiyeon dengan nada riang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Sir, please drive to New York."_**

Kata Luhan saat ia berada di dalam taksi. Sopir itu mengangguk dan mengemudikan taksinya dengan kecepatan sedang. Luhan sudah berada cukup jauh dari Washington. Ia sedang berada di jalanan Philadelphia. Untung saja jalanan tidak macet jadi taksinya bisa melaju dengan cepat tanpa gangguan lalu lintas yang padat.

Luhan memasang _headset_nya mencoba tuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya sekaligus rasa penasarannya.

**_TUT_**

"Eh, _handphone_-ku mati?" Luhan agak terbelalak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ponselnya mati. Ia mendengus kesal sembari memasukkan _headset_nya kedalam tas berikut juga dengan ponselnya. _"Sir, can you turn the stereo on, please?"_

Suruh Luhan pada sang sopir taksi. _"Oh, sure."_

Saat stereonya dinyalakan, suara pertama yang keluar adalah...

... sebuah jeritan histeris, penuh isak tangis. Bahkan samar-samar Luhan bisa mendengar suara lengkingan yang sangat tinggi memekakkan telinganya. Sopir taksi itu mengumpat.

_"Shit! Why should this song!"_ Katanya kemudian mengganti channel radionya. Luhan melongo.

_"What song?"_ Tanyanya.

**"Karlmeyer."** Jawab sopir taksi itu singkat.

Karlmeyer, lagu yang dapat menyebabkan gangguan mental dan kejiwaan. Dapat memekakkan telingamu kalau kau mendengarkannya. Dapat menyebabkan halusinasi, selalu terngiang dan masih banyak efek buruk lainnya. Mereka biasa menyebutnya **'LAGU SETAN'**.

Kali ini Luhan bisa mendengarkan lagu dari **One Republic.**

_'That it's too late to __**apologize'**_

_'It's too late...'_

_'I said it's too late to __**apologize'**_

_'It's too late'_

_'__**To late...**__ oh...'_

Lagu itu mengingatkannya akan kenangan yang sudah hampir ia lupakan. Kejadian dimana ia dan adiknya sedang bermain di sebuah kawasan hutan dengan tebing, jurang, dan gua yang terjal. Gemericik air sungai tak akan bisa kau dengar karena letaknya yang jauh di dalam jurang sana, begitu juga dengan gua-nya.

.

.

**_#FLASHBACK_**

_'Gege! Peganglah tanganku, ge!' Teriak namja mungil berambut merah itu. tangannya terjulur pada namja berambut pirang di bawahnya. Tepatnya berdiri di sebuah dahan pohon yang nyaris patah. Bisa kau lihat dibawah dahan itu terbentang jurang yang sangat dalam._

_'Tidak sampai!' Teriak Luhan kecil dari atas dahan pohon itu._

_'Cepatlah ge! Dahan itu akan patah!' Namja berambut merah itu masih berteriak dari atas tebing. Salahnya tadi, Luhan tergelincir ke dalam._

_KRAK!_

_Dahan itu hampir terlepas. Dan..._

_HUP!_

_Luhan menyambar tangan adiknya itu tepat sebelum dahan pohon tadi jatuh ke dalam jurang. Namja mungil itu menarik Gege-nya ke atas tebing. Dan tepat saat Luhan sampai di atas, adiknya itu tersenyum sambil menitikkan air matanya. Namja berambut merah itu sadar, batu tempat ia berpijak sudah bergeser dan berada di ambang tebing. Hanya batu yang bisa jatuh kapanpun ia mau._

_DRAK! BRUSH!_

_Tebing dimana adiknya itu bersimpuh runtuh berikut sang bocah mungil yang berdiri di sana, tepat di depan mata Luhan. _

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHH!'_

_Luhan kecil menangis, menangis karena terlambat sudah ia menyelamatkan adiknya. Orang yang sangat disayanginya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya setelah itu, karena orang tuanya sengaja merahasiakan semua ini dari Luhan. Mencoba menghapus ingatan Luhan dari adik semata wayangnya itu._

**_#FLASHBACK END_**

**_._**

**_._**

Luhan menepis ingatan menyakitkan itu dari pikirannya. Takut kalau ia terlalu kalut di dalamnya. Ia merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan karena dinginnya angin malam itu. Luhan pun menyuruh sang sopir taksi untuk menyalakan penghangatnya.

**ZRUK!**

_"Er!? What's happening, Sir?_" Luhan tersentak kaget. Taksinya tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalanan yang sepi.

_"Damn! Stucking so suddenly, Boy!"_

Sopir taksi itu memeriksa mesin depan mobil. Luhan ikut keluar dari taksi karena merasa jengah di dalam mobil selama berjam-jam. Luhan mengamati sekeliling jalan kemudian beralih mengamati jam tangannya. Ini baru pukul 22.12 namun jalanan terasa sangaaat sepi.

Ini jalan Philadelphia km 6 dan disebelahnya ada plakat dengan tulisan 2.36

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Km 6. Titik bisa disebut kali, 2 kali 3 sama dengan 6. Lalu 6 lagi.

"Enam... enam... enam...!"

**_SYATT!_**

Ada bayangan hitam melintas tepat di hadapan Luhan.

"Ra... ra... rambut merah?" Namja manis itu jatuh terduduk. Dan saat itu juga, bayangan hitam itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata kanannya merah semerah darah, bibirnya sobek, dan juga darah yang meluncur tanpa halangan dari mata kirinya. Luhan terkesiap, ia tahu wajah siapa itu!

**_"DIDI, MEIYOUUUUU! (LITTLE BROTHER, NO!)"_**

_"Boy! You're alright?"_ Tanya sopir taksi itu. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apakah aku bermimpi?"

"_No_. Tadi kau pingsan tiba-tiba, kemudian aku membawamu masuk kembali ke taksi karena kau tidak bangun juga." Jelas sopir taksi itu. _Namja_ berdarah Chinese itu tercenung. Ia melihat hantu ataupun bayangan adiknya secara nyata. Membawa semua kenangan pahit itu kembali pada Luhan. Adiknya telah meninggal, karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Ia tak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Luhan berada dalam taksi itu -_dan ia baru sadar bahwa cuaca di luar sedang hujan._

"Sudah sampai." Kata sopir taksi itu saat mobilnya sampai di depan jalan setapak yang sepi. Setelah membayar Luhan pun berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak itu sampai ke sebuah rumah tingkat dua namun minimalis dengan cat tembok ungu lavender.

**TOK TOK TOK**

**CKREK!**

"AH! Luhan!" Sambut seorang _namja_ yang seumuran dengan Luhan dan berpipi _chubby_ itu. luhan menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, ge?" Tanya Luhan pada Xiumin.

"Baik! Namun tidak sebaik saat kau datang, _Xiao Deer_!" Jawab Xiumin sambil mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

**"Grrrh... You're save, off course... just this time, though."**

.

.

.

.

_"SEHUNIE ANDWAE!" teriak seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya pada namja yang merupakan anak bungsunya._

_"Sehunie, jangan lakukan ini pada hyung!" Kata namja yang lebih tua pada adiknya itu. Sehun kecil memegang pisau itu dengan erat, siap menghujamkannya tepat di dada hyung-nya._

_SYUT!_

_Gerakan Sehun terhenti tepat saat jarak antara pisau dengan jantung hyungnya hanya tersisa tiga centi. Seorang exorcist berusaha mengeluarkan iblis yang ada di tubuhnya._

_"KELUAR KAU!"_

_"LIHAT SAJA! SATAN PASTI AKAN MENEMUKAN ORANG YANG DAPAT MENGHADIRKAN NERAKA KE DUNIA! SEMUA INI BERHUBUNGAN!"_

_Teriak roh jahat yang merasuki tubuh namja berkulit putih susu itu. dan kini ia pingsan, setelah melepas ingatan kelamnya bersama dengan iblis yang di tarik dari tubuhnya._

**DHEG!**

Sehun terhenyak, ia melihat kilasan masa lalunya yang terlupakan. Ia menatap langit, berharap bisa menenangkan pikirannya dengan melihat bintang dan bulan di sana. Tapi ia tak melihat sebarang bintang pun di langit malam itu. hanya sebuah bintang jatuh yang lebih tampak seperti bola api.

**_'Yang dikirim langsung dari neraka ke bumi.'_**

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia tak menemukan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri di balkon rumah keluarga Oh kali itu. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara orang bernyanyi.

**_'Come here, let me borrow your body.'_**

**_'Huc corpora vestra liceat mendicare.'_**

**_'Erchontai edo , epitrépste mou na daneisto to soma sas.'_**

**_'Vieni qui, mi permetta di prendere in prestito il tuo corpo.'_**

**_'Daemon diabolus et Satanas, Luciferi mamona.'_**

**_"NUOVAMENTE (once again)."_**

**BRAK!**

Dan perlahan suara nyanyian itu silih berganti menjadi isak tangis, jeritan pilu, dan rintihan tak bernyawa. Sebuah bulu sayap gagak jatuh di lantai rumah Sehun, tepat dimana namja itu berdiri sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang melakukan exorcisme di rumah Baekhyun. Kalau-kalau ada roh jahat yang tinggal di sana. Ia membacakan doa dan melakukan cara exorcist seperti biasanya. Aura di rumah ini sangat aneh, menurut Jiyeon. _Yeoja_ itu memberikan kalung -yang katanya jimat- pada Kyungsoo.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga." Katanya enteng. Kyungsoo pun memakai kalung itu agar ia tak lupa dimana ia menaruh benda tersebut sebelumnya.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit bergetar. Tangannya memucat dan terasa sangat dingin. Ia merasa sesuatu sedang berusaha keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo melihatnya menggigil dan menenangkan namja itu.

Jiyeon sepertinya juga membantu Chanyeol, namun usahanya tak terlihat.

**WHUSH!**

**PRANG!**

Angin kencang bertiup sama seperti kejadian yang lain. Saat iblis itu ditarik, biasanya akan ada efek kejut yang berupa hal aneh. Karena kurang persiapan, badan Baekhyun terlempar membentur lemari cermin dengan hiasan kaca di dalamnya. Tubuh namja itu penuh darah.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlempar jauh di depan Baekhyun menabrak meja kayu dengan sangat kuat. Nyeri di punggungnya tak bisa di sembunyikan kembali.

Jiyeon dan Chanyeol hanya menabrak tembok namun tidak terlalu keras.

Ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya seakan tidak terima, namja itu berdiri membelakangi cermin di lemari yang ia tabrak tadi. Menatap Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya. Dari sekian banyak bagian cermin yang pecah dan terlepas, Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan Baekhyun yang terpantulkan di cermin.

"KAI!?"

Bola mata Kyungsoo seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya. Ia melihat bayangan Kai di dalam cermin padahal seharusnya ia melihat Baekhyun.

"Tolong..." Baekhyun terduduk lemas, ia kehabisan banyak darah karena tertancap dan tergores pecahan kaca. Chanyeol segera bergegas menghampirinya. Namja itu dengan cepat memindahkan Baekhyun dari tempat itu untuk dibawa ke mobilnya.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" Kata Chanyeol tegas. Jiyeon mengangguk mantap dan mereka berempat pun menuju Porsche di luar. Belum sempat mereka melangkah keluar, terdengar lagi suara lagu kematian itu namun kali ini berbeda.

**_"Once again, nuovamente..."_**

**_"Kill... kill that boy, the boy with silvery lavender hair. Kill him..."_**

**_"Didi..."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Take My Demon Soul – To Be Continued**

_#Teriak-teriak geje#_

_Author yang punya hobi plesir ke kuburan dah balik! #ditimpukBata_

_Makasih buat yang review di Chapter 1 ... Keunree seneng buangeeeeeeeeeeett! Jadi terharu... -elap ungis #eh- semoga Chapter 2 tidak mengecewakan ya? Amin. A-Yo! Yang puasa, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya! Yang nggak jangan gangguin yg lagi puasa!_

_Tapi kok gue merasa chapter ini kurang serem ya? Gimana pendapat kalian? Kalau kurang serem bakal gue kasih yang seureum seukalie gimana? Review dong :D_

_Maaf nggak bisa bales review atu-atu, lagi sibuk MOS dan laen laen di SMA ini, hum... #deepBow_

**_So... SPECIAL THANKS to :_**

**_lunakrisoonew- siscaMinstalove- PrincePink- mnhyprk96- Jaylyn Rui- enimini32- SHY Fukuru- Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic- Azura Lynn Gee- WulannS- Chanbaek Sonexotic- Istri baekhyun yg tertukar- ChanLoveBaek - dewilololala - taoris lover - EXOfan - Deer Panda- cho- ArlaParkBaek- bysJ- Fhefhe inspiritexotic- Guest- BekiYeollo- Riyoung Kim- SmileNDA- ajib4ff- RoseEXOticsFRIEND- edogawa ruffy- Nisa- dian deer - jenny - WireMomo - samkou- nissa- Anaknya ChanBaek - Boowan - SlytherSoul d'Malfoy - KingTerre- matokeke - XynHyun27- enchris- 727_**

_._

_Yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fanfic kece(bong) saya... #nangisHaru# Semoga puasa kalian lancar bagi yang menjalankan, dan semoga gue bisa nahan diri biar nggak makan di depan orang yg lagi puasa, Tuhan. Amen._

_Yang boring pas puasa bisa nunggu Don't Be So Serious update, dijamin ketawa, wakakakakakk_

_Duh ini udah jam 2.02 AM mana ada suara 'ngik ngik' dari belakang rumah lagi. Jadi..._

**_No bash chara, no silent readers please... Fav/Follow/RnR are welcomed~!_**

**_See you next chapter! THANK YOU~_**_**–dadah bareng shinigami #plak**_**_–_**


End file.
